¿Amor o Imprimación?
by AnaBL2011
Summary: La historia va tomando otro camino, ¿que pasara con la hija de Sarah y Paul? Aparece Nahuel. Embry celoso. Capitulo 8 subido ! Adelanto : En el capitulo 9 volverá Rachel, se reecontrará con Paul, y conocera a Jasmine y Caleb, ambos hijos de Paul y Sara.
1. Comienzo y Viaje

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sarah POV :<p>

Era de día, sentía como el sol entraba por la ventana a mi habitacion. Lentamente abrí los ojos, pero no me levanté de la cama, estaba agotada ya que me había pasado la noche leyendo. Leer una de mis aficiones favoritas. ¿Mi nombre? Es verdad, aun no os lo he dicho. Me llamo Sarah Black, mi padres son Renesmee Carlie Cullen y Jacob Black, tengo 14 años aunque el ser humana-licántropa-vampira me da la ventaja de aparentar 16. De pequeña vivia en Forks con mis padres, todos los dias iba con ellos a visitar a mi abuelo Billy al que no veo desde de 3 años, aparentando 5. Pero eso se acaba hoy, estoy de vacaciones en el instituto, iré a vivir a Forks con mi bisabuelo Charlie y si es posible comenzaré el nuevo curso allí y me quedaré a vivir, luego vendrían mis padres. Salí de mi habitacion y baje hasta la cocina donde encontre a mi madre cocinando y a mi padre leyendo el periodico y sin camiseta como siempre. Realmente no podia creer que fueran mis padres, mi madre apenas aparentaba los 19 años y mi padre tenía 30 pero como se transformaba siempre en lobo no habia envejecido y seguía atrapado en el cuerpo de un joven de 20 años. Seguramente os estareís preguntando que al tener algo de vampira tendré algun poder, ¿verdad?. Pues si, lo tengo, en realidad son dos al igual que mi madre. Puedo bloquear la mente de las personas incluida la mía y poner un escudo de invisibilidad. Me acerqué a mis padres y me puse a desayunar, hoy sería un largo día... ¡vuelvo a Forks!

- Sarah, ¿como te sientes al saber que volveras a Forks? - pregunto mi padre sonriendo.

- Estoy muy feliz y de verdad espero quedarme alli y empezar el nuevo curso - dije intentando persuadir a mi padre con una sonrisa para que me dijera que sí.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso, te he dicho que no te hagas ilusiones todavía. No te prometo nada - Oh oh, mi padre se puso serio de repente, mala señal.

- Pues espero que si, despues de todo sabes que Charlie o Billy estarian dispuestos a cuidarme - dije poniendome seria yo tambien.

- Jacob, a lo mejor deberiamos dejarla. Sarah ya es grande y puede cuidarse bien. Ademas mis padres estan allí y tambien podrían hacerse cargo de ella - dijo mi madre sonriendo a mi padre. ¡Gracias mamá eres la mejor!

- Esta bien - dijo mi padre y yo me puse a chillar y brincar de alegría - Pero solo será oficial al terminar tus vacaciones, irás a vivir con mi padre y cuando se acaben tus tres meses le preguntaré como te has portado y entonces te daré la respuesta - termino de decir mi padre, bueno si era la condicion no mi importaba con tal de quedarme allí.

- Vale papá, y gracias. Pero,¿porque me quedaré con Billy? ¿Acaso no me iba a quedar con Charlie? - pregunté.

- Porque a tu abuelo no lo ves desde tus tres años y ha Charlie lo vistes hace un mes cuando vino de visita - dijo y buena era cierto, extrañaba mucho a mi abuelo.

- Vale me quedaré con él - termine de decir y me fui brincando hacía mi habitación.

Al entrar saque mi maleta de debajo de la cama y me vesti con un vestido de mezclilla azul oscuro y botones hasta la cintura, con un cinturon rojo tambien a la cintura y unas manoletinas tambien azul oscuro. Baje de nuevo con mi maleta hasta la cocina. Mi padre habia terminado su desayuno y mi madre estaba vestida. Salimos de la casa, cogimos el coche de mi padre y nos dirigimos hasta el aeropuerto.

Jacob POV :

Me dirigí al aeropuerto con Renesmee y Sarah. Mi pequeña se iría hoy a Forks a vivir con mi padre y aunque no me gustaba nada la idea, se lo había prometido y no quería desilucinarla. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto nos despedimos enseguida porque ya estaba llamando para entrar al avión. Vi como se alejaba de Renesmee y de mí, entregaba el pasaporte y se dirigía hacia el avión no sin antes darse a vuelta y despedirse con la mano.

- Tranquilo Jake, estará bien. Billy la cuidara - decia mi esposa para animarme.

- No sé, Nessie. Me da que hice mal al dejarla al cuidado de Billy - dije y una idea me aterrorizó.

- ¿Porque piensas eso Jacob? - decia ahora Renesmee con cara seria.

- Porque si se queda con Billy tambien estará con los chicos de la manada - dije yo.

- ¿Y que? - pregunto Nessie.

- Que algunos de ellos podrá imprimarse de ella - decia yo y me di cuenta de que Renesmee empezaba a reírse - ¿De que te ríes? -.

- Jajaja, Jacob porfavor... ¿Que mas da? - no entendia nada, ¿le daba igual? - Jacob, nuesta hija ya es mayor. Si algunos de los chicos se imprima de ella y ella se enamora esta en todo su derecho -.

- Pero los chicos son muy mayores para ella, tendrán mas o menos mi edad -.

- Y tambien aparentaran 20 igual que tú - decia Nessie, ahora se habia puesto seria de nuevo.

- Eso no importa, Sarah tiene 14 años - Nessie me miro con rara y comprendí porque - Aunque aparente 16, y ellos aunque aparenten 20 0 25, siguen teniendo mas 30 años - dije casi gritando.

- Jacob, vale ya. Te estas comportando igual que mi padre - ¿yo? ¿igual que Edward? Dios mío, a que cosas lleva la vida, antes era él el que estaba así.

- Esta bien, ya paro - me acerque y la besé, era una sensacion que me encantaba - venga vámonos a casa - dije y nos fuimos.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hicimos fue irnos a la cama y "descansar" hasta el dia siguiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente.<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi historia.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Crepúsculo así que a lo mejor no os gusta.**

**Pero haré mi mayor intento para hacer que esta historia me salga bien.**

**En fin, eso es todo por hoy.**

**Espero que me dejeís algun reviews...**

**Besos! **


	2. A Primera Vista

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

><p>Sarah POV :<p>

Ya había llegado a Forks y estaba bajando por las escaleras con mis maletas. Al llegar al final, a lo lejos vi a mi abuelo Billy en su silla de ruedas y con el chico mas sexy que había visto nunca. Corrí hacia mi abuelo y lo abracé.

- ¡Abuelo! - dije aun abrazandolo - ¡Te extrañé tanto! -.

- Hola pequeña - me dijo sonriendo - Pero por dios -.

- ¿Que? - me había quedado parada, ¿tendría algo mal?

- Miraté que grande y hermosa estas - dijo y yo me reí, al mismo tiempo que le daba otro abrazo - Sarah -.

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunté.

- Este es... - levante la cabeza para ver a quien señalaba y vi que era el chico al que habia visto antes - Paul, un amigo de tu padre - dios mio era guapisimo, acaso todos los licantropos eran tan guapos.

- Encantanda, soy Sarah - le estreche la mano y el se me quedo mirando.

Paul POV :

Había ido con Billy a recoger a su nieta y ya me estaba empezando a cansar, tardaba demasiado. Ultimamente estaba muy enojado con todo. Habia roto con Rachel hace un mes, ya no sentía nada por ella y a ella le daba igual, estaba muy feliz con otro tipo. Todos pensaban que me había imprimado de ella pero no era así, solo sentía atracción por ella. Billy me llamó la atención y me señaló a una chica que bajaba por las escaleras con dos maletas, vi como venía corriendo y abrazó a Billy, yo solo la miraba no podia dejar de mirarla. Entonces ella me miró y me estrecho la mano, me miraba con unos hermosos ojos verdes. Sentí algo extraño que nunca había sentido, tenia ganas de estar más cerca de ella, de abrazarla, de tocarla, de besarla, sentirla cerca, sentir que podía protegerla, no quería estar separado de ella. Y me di cuenta de que me había imprimado, pero esta vez de verdad y de la hija de Jacob, dios mio iba a matarme y Billy tambien, pero me daba igual con tal de estar cerca de Sarah. Al ver que yo no le estrechaba mi mano, ella la bajo y Billy me regaño con la mirada.

- Bueno pequeña, vamos a la casa - dijo Billy, se le notaba que estaba enfadado y conmigo. Con razón, me habia quedado mirando a su nieta como un imbecíl.

- Te ayudo con las maletas - dije e intente cogerlas pero ella no me dejo.

- No gracias, puedo yo sola -.

Genial, ella tambien se había enfadado. Que idiota soy.

Sarah POV :

Estaba algo enfadada con Paul, se me quedo mirando en vez de saludarme. Noté como mi abuelo le regañaba con la mirada. Me pregunto que estaría mirandome, ¿tenía monos en la cara o que?. Me daba igual. En todo el camino me la pase hablando con mi abuelo y pasando de Paul hasta que porfin llegamos a la casa. Desde el coche pude oír algunos gritos, al parecer habia mucha gente ahí. ¿Que estaría pasando?. No me lo pensé dos veces y baje del coche. Billy y Paul estaban a mi lado, entonces abrí la puerta y todos se me quedaron mirando.

- Familia, amigos... Os presentó a mi hermosa nieta, Sarah, la hija de Jacob y Renesmee - dijo mi abuelo y sentí que todas las miradas se clavaban en mi y me veían sorprendidos. Entonces se me acercó una chica.

- Hola, soy Emily. A lo mejor no te acuerdes de mí, pero solías quedarte conmigo de pequeña -.

- Pues no, no me acuerdo lo siento - me disculpe, la verdad me parecío una chica muy agradable.

Despues se me acercaron más personas. Entre todos empezaron a hacerme preguntas. Como estaban mis padres, que tal era Inglaterra, como habia vivido allí, mis experiencias amorosas y más cosas. Pero me sentía un poco incómoda, sentía una mirada fría en mí y me di cuenta de que era una chica que estaba sentada en un sitio alejada de los demás y pude notar que me miraba con odio y resentimiento. Creo que se llamaba Leah, me acerque a ella e intente hablarle mientras los demas seguían a lo suyo.

- Hola... ¿eres Leah verdad? - le pregunte sonriendo.

- ¿Acaso tengo otro nombre niña? - me dijo fríamente.

- No es que... bueno como vi que estabas un poco alejada de todos pensé en venir a hablar contigo - estaba de los nervios, era algo dificil hablar con ella.

- ¿¡De que vas mocosa! - grito y me empujo al piso, todos voltearon a verla y yo la miraba con miedo - ¿¡Que más te da si estoy alejada del resto! ¡Metete en tus asuntos pequeña zorra! - me grito mas alto todavía y noté como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

- L...lo... siento... no era... mi... intencion... yo - tartamudeaba.

- ¡Ay por favor! ¿Ahora vas a llorar? ¡Que sepas que no me das lastima! ¡Aqui no te quiero asi que largate! - dios esto era demasiado, salí corriendo de la casa y me metí en el bosque, esta llorando y temblando descontroladamente, sentí un calor recorrerme el cuerpo entero. Entonces en frente de mí vi a alguien que se acercaba a mi.

- ¡Eh! ¿Quien eres? - preguntó - ¿Estas bien? -.

Yo no dije nada, solo seguí temblando y no podía más, me desmayé. Lo ultimó que escuche fue una voz gritar mi nombre.

Paul POV :

Sarah se había acercado a hablar con Leah y vi como le gritaba y la empujaba, salio corriendo de la casa y yo fui a reclamarle a Leah por haberla tratado así.

- ¡Leah! - dije y me miro enfadada - ¿Porque la has empujado? -.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? ¿Acaso eres su protector? - me estaba cansando de su actitud, me estaba enfadando -.

- ¡Contestame Leah! - le grité, me daba igual si era una mujer.

- Es solo una maldita chupasangre, no debería estar aqui -.

- Es la hija de Jacob, por lo tanto tambien es licántropa y tiene todo el derecho a estar aquí - termine de decir y salí de la casa a buscar a Sarah, la encontre llorando y temblando descontroladamente, oh no eso es malo... tambien vi que estaba con... ¿Embry?. Entonces lo que vi me aceleró el corazón, se había desmayado.

- ¡Sarah! - grité y Embry me miró nervioso, todo era por culpa de Leah - dámela Embry-.

- Toma - me la dio y la cogí en brazos - ¿Quien es? -.

- Es la hija de Jacob - conteste rapidamente mientras la llevaba a la casa.

- ¿¡Que! ¡No me digas que esta chica es la niña hace unos años correteaba por aqui! - dijo sorprendido pero yo no le preste atencion.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y entre pidiendo ayuda. Todos se me acercaron y deje a Sarah en los brazos de Sam, que la llevaba a una de las habitaciones y la ponía en una cama.

- ¡Sam! - grité - ¿¡Que le pasa! -.

- Deberiamos avisarle a Jacob - dijo evadiendo mi pregunta, pero lo agarré y le volvi a preguntar que le pasaba - Creo que es lo que todos nos tememos... - suspiro - se esta transformando en loba -.

- ¿¡Que! - gritaron todos.

- ¡No! ¡Mi nieta no! - gritó Billy.

Estaba con las manos en la cara y lloraba, lo comprendía era su única nieta. Pero ahora lo que importaba es que Sarah estuviera bien.

- ¡Genial! - gritó Leah, haber con que saldría ahora - ¡No seré la única mujer lobo! ¡Que bien! -.

- ¡Leah callate! - grite y la empuje hacia la puerta, ahora no estaba para soportar su amargura.

Sentía como gritaba que le abriera pero pase de ella y subí hasta la habitación. Sarah ya se había despertado y estaba abrazando a Billy.

Sarah POV :

Me desperté y vi que todos estaban a mi alrededor, vi a mi abuelo llorando pero no comprendía porque.

- ¿Abuelo? - me miró - ¿Porque lloras? -.

- Sarah - me dijo Sam - Verás, hay algo que tenemos que contarte -.

- ¿Que pasa? -.

- ¿Te gustaría ser una licántropa? - me pregunto Sam.

- Pues... supongo... ¿Porque? - contesté.

- Porque te estas convirtiendo en una - dijo mi abuelo y seguía llorando.

Me levante de la cama, corrí y lo abrazé. Yo tambien comenzé a llorar. En ese momento aparecio Paul y me quede mirandolo, tal y como él me había mirado en el aeropuerto. Sentí unos cosquilleos y mariposas en el estómago. Todo esto había pasado muy rapido y en solo un día, demasiadas cosas. Me sentía cansada, muy cansada. Ya había llegado la noche y yo tenía sueño. Me fui a la cama, pensando en lo que pasaría mañana y me quedé dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno.<strong>

**Aquí os dejo el segundo capitulo. **

**Porfin se supo quienes se imprimarían de Sarah xDDD**

**Una preguntita, ¿a quien preferís como pareja de Sarah?**

**¿Embry o Paul?**

**Mandadme un mensaje o decimedlo en un reviews, espero una respuesta.**

**Saludos !**


	3. Soy Una Más

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER.  
><strong>

**LAS FOTOS DE SARAH Y EL NUEVO SETH ESTAN EN MI PERFIL, AL IGUAL QUE LA ROPA QUE USO SARAH EN ESTE CAPITULO.**

* * *

><p>Embry POV :<p>

Ayer habían pasado muchas cosas, al parecer Sarah se estaba transformando en licántropa. Los chicos de la manada y yo estabamos pensando llevarla a la feria de hoy y que estuviera con nosotros para que se acostumbrase a esto de ser licántropo. Estabamos hablando de eso, cuando la vi bajar por las escaleras, llevaba un pijama corto blanco y con topos violeta. Se veía preciosa incluso en pijama.

- Chicos, ¿que haceís aqui? - preguntó.

- Verás, se me ocurrió que a lo mejor te apetecería ir a dar un paseo con nosotros, para que te acostumbres a esto de ser loba - dije algo nervioso.

- ¿Con vosotros cuatro? - dijo alzando una ceja.

- Si, el es Seth, a Sam y Paul ya los conoces-.

- Mmm...esta bien, enseguida me cambio - dijo y subio las escaleras.

Los chicos se estaban riendo de mi y con razón esta muy nervioso. Además ya se notaba que me había enamorado se Sarah a primera vista.

Sarah POV :

Dios mio ! No me lo puedo creer, voy a ir la ciudad, con cuatro chicos guapisimos. Pero encima va a ir Paul, tengo que arreglarme bien. Estuve un rato eligiendo ropa y maquillaje, hasta que porfin encontré el conjunto perfecto. Me puse una blusa marrón con mangas recogidas, un lazo lateral blanco y bien ajustada a mi cuerpo, abajo me puse un short negro con topos grises y cinturon marrón, y unas sandalias marrones super cómodas. Me deje el pelo suelto, con una raya a la mitad. Perfecta. (N/A : Fotos en mi perfil). Bajé de nuevo al salón despues de media hora, hice un sonido y todos me miraron con la boca abierta, quise reirme ante esa reaccion pero me quede observando.

- Vaya...estas...ehh...preciosa - dijo Embry tartamudeando.

- Embry, Paul... que se os cae la baba - dijo Sam riendonse mientras Embry y Paul lo fulminaban con la mirada y yo me reía.

- Bueno chicos, ¿nos vamos? - pregunte sonriendo.

- Claro - dijeron Paul y Embry a la vez.

Dicho esto, salimos de la casa y nos fuimos a la ciudad. Llegamos a la feria, yo iba acompañada de los chicos, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa porque todo el mundo me miraba raro, normal, una sola mujer acompañada de 4 chicos, pues no, no creo que sea normal. Pero me daba igual, me lo estaba pasando bien. Me aparte un momento de los chicos y fui a comprar un algodón con azucar, mmm me encantan. Cuando iba a pagar alguien se me adelanto, pero no eran los chicos.

- Yo lo pago - dijo un chico que conocia de nada. Aunque he de admitir que es muy guapo.

- Gracias - le dije sonriendo.

- No ha sido nada - sonrio - me lo puedes pagar saliendo conmigo -.

No me lo puedo creer, queria que saliera con él solo porque me había pagado el algodón. Pues no me lo hubiera pagado, nadie se lo pidio. Iba a decirle un par de cosas pero vi que Embry, Paul, Sam y Seth se ponian a mi lado.

- No va a salir contigo a ninguna parte - dijo Paul.

- Esta con nosotros - siguio Embry.

Pude notar como el chico se ponia nervioso. Pero eso no le impidio ser altanero y soltarle una par de chorradas a los chicos.

- ¿¡Peros vosotros de que vaís! - gritó - ¡Estaba hablando con ella, no con ustedes! -.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo! - le grité - ¡Ni siquiera te conozco! -.

Genial, lo que faltaba. Estabamos llamando mucho la atención, la gente nos estaba mirando. Como odio que me miren.

- Estas montando un escandalo chaval, será mejor que no nos molestes - dijo Paul entre dientes.

- Largate si no quieres tener problemas - dijo Seth con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Me da igual! - gritó el chico - ¡Si esta con cuatro tíos es porque seguro se acuesta con todos! -.

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Embry y Paul se lanzaron a por él, pero Sam y Seth los detuvieron no si antes dejar que le dieran un par de puñetazos.

- ¡Embry! ¡Paul! - grité - ¡Parad, no vale la pena! -.

Me hicieron caso y vinieron conmigo mientras ese chico salia corriendo diciendo que nos iba a denunciar y unas cuantas chorradas más. No le hice caso y me puse frente a Embry y Paul dandoles un abrazo por haberme defendido.

- Gracias chicos, sois los mejores - dije sonriendo.

Ellos me sonrieron, pero tuvimos que irnos de la feria. Habiamos llamado demasiado la atencion y nos estaban mirando. Odiaba que me miraran, me recordaba a... Da igual es mejor no pensar eso. Fuimos a una cafetería cercana a beber algo.

- ¿Que deseaís tomar? - dijo la camarera con un toque de picardía mirando a Paul. Lo admito, estoy celosa.

- Yo un zumo de naranja - dijo Embry.

- Yo quiero una cerveza - dijo Sam.

- Yo prefiero una coca cola - dijo Seth.

- Yo no quiero nada - dijo Paul.

- Muy bien, enseguida - estaba apunto de irse cuando le solté.

- ¡Eh! ¡Que aun falto yo! -. Se dio la vuelta y me miro con resentimiento como si le hubiera hecho algo. Buff, no entiendo a la gente como esa.

- Perdona niña, no te habia visto - dijo.

- Pues comprate gafas, te quedaran bien en esa cara de triangulo -. le solté y los chicos empezaron a reirse a carcajadas, mientras que yo me sonreia triunfante. Iba a decir algo pero la interrumpí.

- Una pizza mediana y una coca cola. Gracias -.

- Enseguida, pequeña - me dijo.

- Yo creo que es otra cosa lo que es pequeño aquí, mas bien plano - dije señalando sus pechos, aunque no tenia.

Me miró con rabia y se fue mientras los chicos seguian partiendose de risa y yo con ellos. Al cabo de un rato, vinieron con las bebidas y mi pizza mediana. Me la zampe de un golpe, dejando a los chicos impresionados con mi rapidez. Bien, 5 minutos, nuevo record. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y tuvimos que volver a casa. Hoy me lo habia pasado genial con los muchachos. Sin duda era uno de los mejores dias de mi vida. Haber que pasaría mañana, cada dia es una aventura nueva.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, tercer capitulo subido porfin.<strong>

**Espero que les este gustando mi fic.**

**¿Porque Sarah odia que la miren? **

**¿A que le recuerda? **

**Ya se sabrá.  
><strong>

**¿Que creeís que pasara mañana? **

**Os dare una pista : **

**Sarah, Embry y Paul van a una discoteca y ya sabeis lo que suele pasar. **

**Tampoco penseis mal eeh T.T**

**No digo más, ya lo vereís en el proximo capitulo.  
><strong>

**Mandadme vuestras opiniones.**

**Saludos !**


	4. Cosas Inesperadas

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**LO QUE ESTA ESCRITO EN NEGRITA Y CURSIVA SON LAS CONVERSACIONES ENTRE LOBOS.**

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A DianaMCullen.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sarah POV :<p>

Ya había pasado un mes desde que me entere de que me estaba transformando en loba, habia tenido un poco de fiebre pero me dijeron que era normal, aun no habia ido a visitar a los Cullen. Habia estado muy entrenida con mi abuelo, Paul y Embry. Pero no importaba, hoy estaba muy contenta, Paul y Embry me habían invitado a una discoteca y estaba ansiosa por ir. Aún no había ido a ver a mis abuelos, pero ya iría mañana hoy tenía que ponerme super guapa, elegir vestido, maquillaje, peinado, zapatos a juego, uff hoy me espera un dia muy largo. Primero que nada bajé a la cocina para desayunar y para mi "sorpresa" (notese el sarcasmo) me encontré a Embry y Paul SIN camiseta y desayunando unos cereales. Entonces Paul levantó la cabeza y me vio observandolos.

- Hola preciosa - dijo Paul - ¿Que tal has dormido? -.

- Bien - dije - ¿Otra vez aquí chicos? -.

- Si - se apresuró a decir Embry - ¿Pasa algo? -.

- Si mi abuelo os ve aqui sin permiso se va a enfadar mucho - dije.

- Tranquila Sarah, Billy ya no es tan joven - dijo Embry riendose.

- ¿Lo estas llamando viejo? - pregunte alarmada acercandome a Embry.

- Es que lo es - dijo él como si nada.

- ¿Y es necesario que lo digas delante de mí? - dicho esto me fui corriendo a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

Cosa de lo que me arrepentí enseguida porque mi abuelo estaba al lado y debe haberlo sentido. Abrí la puerta y bajé corriendo las escaleras, los chicos seguian ahí. Me vieron y me miraron con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Chicos marchaos, mi abuelo se despertó! - dije gritando bajito y empujandolos a la puerta.

- Espera, ¡Sarah! - dijo Paul.

- ¿Que? - pregunté.

- ¿Vas a venir a la discoteca hoy? - pregunto Paul.

- Claro que si, pero ya vayanse - dije sonriendo.

- A las ocho vengo a buscarte - dijo y de repente sentí una leve presion en mis labios.

Me habia quedado congelada. Paul acaba de besarme. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando me di cuenta Paul ya se había ido corriendo con Embry hacia el bosque entrando en fase y mi abuelo me estaba llamando desde la habitacion de arriba.

- ¡Sarah! ¡Sarah! - gritaba mi abuelo.

- ¡Ya voy! - le grite yo.

Subí rapidamente las escaleras, entré a su habitación y me lo encontré tumbado en su cama. Me acerqué a el y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Que pasa abuelo? - pregunte como si no pasara nada.

- ¿Que fue ese portazo? - preguntó.

- Ehh... debio de haber sido el viento - dije yo intentado disimular.

- Sentí las voces de dos chicos abajo - dijo mi abuelo. Dios mio abuelito no se te escapa una.

- Ah si, fueron Embry y Paul que vinieron a ver como estabas y les dije que estabas durmiendo asi que se fueron - dije intentando encontrar una excusa, ¡lo siento chicos!

- Ahh vale - dijo no muy convecindo mi querido abuelo.

- Bueno abuelo, voy abajo a prepararte el desayuno - dije levantadome de la cama.

- Gracias querida - dijo cogiendome de la mano y mirandome - Me recuerdas tanto a tu abuela -.

- Oh... abuelito - respondi abrazandolo - Te quiero mucho -.

- Yo tambien princesa -.

- Bueno, ahora si que me voy a prepararte el desayuno -.

- Gracias -.

Bajé de nuevo a la cocina y le prepare a mi abuelo lo que mas le gustaba, arroz amarillo con bacon. Subi de nuevo a su habitacion y le puse el plato en su mesita de cama.

- Vaya, esto se ve delicioso - dijo observando la comida - ¿Como sabias que era mi comida favorita? -.

- Soy tu nieta ¿recuerdas? Mi padre me lo cuenta todo - respondí.

- Entonces tengo que darle las gracias a Jacob, a ella de ti una esplendida cocinera - dijo llevandose una cucharada a la boca - mmm!... esto esta delicioso -.

- Jajajaja, gracias abuelito - me rei, como lo queria.

- Bueno abuelo, tengo que arreglarme -.

- ¿Porque? ¿A donde vas? - me preguntó.

- Embry y Paul me han invitado a ir a una discoteca - dije nerviosa - ¿Puedo ir, puedo ir, puedo ir? -.

- Si, puedes ir - dijo riendo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Gracias abuelito! - dije abrazandolo - Tambien voy a llamar a Sam para que me ayude a bajarte -.

- De acuerdo -.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto, para elegir el cojunto que me pondría. Tenía muchos conjuntos y zapatos que mi tía Alice me mando antes de venir a Forks, pero aun no los habia mirado, los tenia guardados en la maleta. Asi que empece a mirar, despues rebuscar un rato, encontré el conjunto perfecto. Despues de eso había llamado a Sam para que me ayudara a bajar a mi abuelo, no tardo ni 10 minutos en venir.

- Gracias Sam - le dije sonriendo.

- No es nada pequeña - dijo devolviendome la sonrisa.

- ¿Y Emily? - pregunté.

- Aquí - dijo una voz a mis espaldas, era Emily.

- Sarah, si quieres puedes salir - dijo mi abuelo - Sam y Emily se quedaran aquí haciendome compañia.

- No se, abuelo - dudé - ¿Estas seguro? -.

- Si princesa, no me va a pasar nada -.

- Bueno, voy a coger mi movil - dije.

Subí a mi habitacion y cogí mi movil, el cual no usaba desde que llegué a Forks. Lo encendí y vi que tenía 30 llamadas perdidas, las cuales 20 eran de mis padres y las otras 10 de mis abuelos. Dios, me van a matar. Salí de la casa y pensé en dirigirme a casa de Charlie, pero cambie sin saber como termine en casa de Paul. Me acerque a la puerta, pero antes de poder tocarla, de ella salio una chica llorando, un poco despeinada. Sentí que la sangre me ardía y tenia ? ¿celos?. No lo entiendo, tenia celos... ¿Pero porque? ¿Me gustaba Paul? ¿Habré venido en mal momento? Entonces me vire y vi a Paul y me quede fría estaba sin camiseta y calsoncillos. Entonces lo entendí, lo habían... echo... Sentí ganas de irme de ahí, pero no podía moverme. Vi que Paul había subido las escaleras y bajaba con un pantalon y una camisa puesta.

- ¡Sarah! ¿Que haces aquí? - me pregunto, pero yo no podia decir nada - Vamos entra -.

- ¡No! - grite de repente - ¡No quiero entrar al lugar donde esa mujer y tu han...! -.

- ¡Sarah! - me interrumpio - No quería que te enteraras.

- ¿¡Enterarme de que! - le grité - ¿¡De que eres un mujeriego! ¿¡Porque me besaste! -.

- Porque yo... te amo Sarah - me dijo.

- ¡Mentira! - le grité - ¡Dices que me amas! ¡Pero... te acostastes con esa mujer! -.

- ¡Sarah no es lo que crees! - me dijo - ¡Estuve antes con esa mujer despues de terminar con Rachel! -.

- ¿¡Tambien estuvistes con mi tía! - diganme que esto es una pesadilla.

- ¡Escuchame! - me grito y me quede quieta - Despues de terminar con Rachel, me di cuenta de que no sentía nada por ella. E intenté desaogarme con otras mujeres. Esa que tu viste ahora, vino a pedirme que le diera una oportunidad para volver conmigo e intento acostarse conmingo, pero me nege y salio llorando - dijo.

- No se si creerte - le dije.

- ¿Y sabes porque me negé? - preguntó.

- No - respondí.

- Porque me imprimado de ti, porque te amo - dijo.

No sabia que creer, ¿y si era verdad? ¿Que hago? Me siento muy mal, creo que me enamorado de Paul. Si, definitivamente me he enamorado de Paul. Y creo que no solo eso, mi madre me habia contando de la imprimacion cuando era pequeña, me dijo que mi padre se habia imprimado de ella, de como se sentia un hombre lobo cuando se imprimaba. Entonces me di cuenta, yo tambien me había imprimado de Paul.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad? - pregunté insegura.

- Claro que si - me dijo.

- ¿Y porque no me lo dijistes antes? - pregunté.

- Porque eres la hija de Jacob, de mi amigo - dijo - No sabia como ibas a reaccionar -.

- Paul -.

- Dime -.

- Yo tambien te amo, yo tambien me he imprimado de ti - le dije.

Entonces vi como me miraba con sorpresa y alegría. Y de repente me abrazó y levantó dandome vueltas. Al mismo tiempo que me besaba. Me sentí realmente bien, lo amaba.

- Gracias Sarah, te amo - me dijo.

- Yo tambien te amo - le dije y nos besamos nuevamente.

Entonces sentí a alguien agarrandome por detrás y vi como le pegaban a Paul. Era ¿mi abuelo Edward?.

- ¿!Como se te ocurre besar a mi nieta maldito chucho! - dijo.

- ¡Sarah! ¿Que crees que hacias? - me dijo mi abuela Bella.

Me solté de su agarré y me acerque a Paul, que estaba en suelo con la mano en la boca. Se levantó y con él, mientras lo abrazaba de lado y me cogia de la cintura. Pude ver como los ojos de mi abuelo Edward se ponian negros de rabia.

- ¡Sarah ven aqui! - me gritó y me jalo de brazó, pero me solté y volví a abrazar a Paul, que esta vez me cogia con mas fuerza - ¿¡Que significa esto! -.

- Edward tranquilizate - dijo mi abuela Bella.

- ¿Por eso no habias venido a vernos en un mes? ¿Estabas con este chucho? - preguntó.

- ¡No le digas chucho! ¡Te recuerdo que yo tambien soy mitad licántropa! - le grité.

- ¡No me gristes jovencita! -.

- ¡Entonces tranquilizate y escuchame! - grité nuevamente - No estaba con él, estaba ayudando a mi abuelo Billy con las tareas de la casa -.

- No me mientas - dijo entre dientes.

- No lo hago - respondi de la misma forma - Y no intentes hacer nada entre Paul y yo. Nos amamos -.

- Hablaremos con tu padre sobre esto - me dijo y me atemorize.

- Edward, dejalo ya - dijo mi abuela - Dejemosla disfrutar de sus vacaciones -.

- Pero Bella...-.

- ¿Que no recuerdas como se ponia mi padre cada vez que estaba contigo? - le interrumpio.

- Esta bien, pero cuando se acaben tus vacaciones le diremos a tu padre - me dijo.

- De acuerdo, gracias abuelo - le agradeci.

Despues de la discusión, volví a mi casa con Paul y eran casi las 8 de la noche. Ya en la puerta, nos despedimos con un beso y me dijo que se cambiaba y venia a buscarme. Entré a mi casa y me encontre con mi abuelo que me miraba fijamente. Dios mio ¿habrá visto el beso?.

- Sarah - dijo.

- Si abuelito - respondí.

- Recuerdo haberte dado permiso para que salieras a la discoteca con Paul, no para que se besaran - dijo.

- Pero abuelo, nos amamos - le respondi - Me dijo que se habia imprimado de mi y yo tambien lo estoy de él, queremos estar juntos. Nos amamos -.

- Pero Sarah, ahi chicos mejores. El es un mujeriego -.

- Lo era, ya no - le dije - Es él a quien amo -.

- Esta bien, ve a vestirte tiene que salir ¿no? -.

Le sonrei y le dije gracias. Subi corriendo a mi habitación. Conjunto que habia elegido, era una blusa blanca con algunas mariposas, y pantalon corto y unas sandalias grises con piedresitas.. Me peine el pelo a la mitad y me deje mis ondulaciones. Acabo de 15 minutos Paul y Embry estaban en la puerta. Paul iba con una camiseta de botones morado oscuro, pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros y Embry iba con una camisa gris, arriba un abrigo marron, unos pantalones, y zapatos marrones. Ambos estaban guapisimos. Me despedí de mi abuelo y nos fuimos. Me pregunto si Paul le contó a Embry lo nuestro. Pasaron 15 minutos y ya habiamos llegado a la discoteca. Yo estaba bailando con Paul y Embry estaba sentado en la barra, me dio pena por él porque estaba solo. Paul y yo empezamos a besarnos, entonces vi como Embry salía de la discoteca corriendo. Paul y yo lo seguimos y llegamos hasta el bosque de tanto correr.

- ¿Donde esta? - dijo Paul.

- No lo sé - respondí - Tu buscalo por alli, yo iré por aquí -.

- De acuerdo -.

Paul POV :

Embry había salido corriendo de la discoteca y no entendia porque. De repente delante de mi aparecio un lobo gris. Era Embry, vi como estaba dispuesto a atacarme y entre en fase. Empezamos a pelearnos, ¿que le pasaba?. De parte de él recibí un arañazo en la espalda.

_**- ¿Embry que te pasa? -.**_

_**- ¿Porque besaste a Sarah? -.**_

_**- Estamos juntos -.**_

_**- ¿¡Que! -.**_

_**- ¿Que pasa con eso? -.**_

_**- ¡No permitiré que te quedes con Sarah! -.**_

**_- Embry no me digas que... tu tambien la amas -_.**

No me repondió y volvio a atarcarme. Esta vez con mas fuerza. Entonces en mi cabeza escuche una voz que decia "¡Ya basta!" y de repente aparecio un lobo blanco, pero yo conocia esa voz. No podia ser, era...

* * *

><p><strong>Yujuuuuuuu ! Capitulo 4 terminado !<strong>

**¿Quien creeís que sería ese lobo blanco?**

**¿Y de quien era la voz que escucho Paul?**

**¿Donde esta Sarah?**

**Lo descubrireís en el proximo capitulo.  
><strong>

**Espero que me deís vuestra opinión.**

**Saludos !  
><strong>


	5. Visitas y La Primera Vez

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**LO QUE ESTA ESCRITO EN NEGRITA Y CURSIVA SON LAS CONVERSACIONES ENTRE LOBOS**

* * *

><p>Sarah POV :<p>

Me separé de Paul para buscar a Embry, pero no lo encontré. Volví a donde estaba de Paul, pero lo vi peleandose con un lobo gris, supuse que era Embry. Me puse muy nerviosa, mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar y antes de darme cuenta estaba sobre cuatro patas. Paul y Embry seguían peleandose. ¿Porque se peleaban? Me acerqué a donde estaban y solo pensé "¡Ya basta!" y pararon de pelear. Se me quedaron mirando, ambos con esos ojos marrones, totalmente sorprendidos. Hasta que me llegó un pensamiento a la cabeza.

-**_ ¿Sarah eres tu? - reconocí esa voz enseguida, era Paul._**

**_- ¿Paul? - pregunté._**

**_- Si, soy yo - respondió._**

**_- Veo que porfin te has transformado en loba - dijo Embry._**

**_- Si, ¿como me veo? - pregunté._**

**_- Eres tan blanca como la nieve, no tienes ni una mancha - dijo Paul._**

**_- Y aun como loba, tus ojos siguen siendo verdes claro - dijo esta vez Embry._**

**_- Jejeje -._**

**_- ¿Salimos de fase? - preguntó Paul._**

**_- No tengo ropa chicos -._**

**_- Yo iré a la reserva a buscar algo - dijo Embry con dudas en su voz._**

**_- Gracias Embry -._**

Embry se fue dejandome sola con Paul, cosa que me puso muy nerviosa. Increible, hace unos minutos estaban peleandose y ahora hablanban tranquilamente. Estos chicos son increibles.

**_- Gracias por el cumplido -._**

**_- Jajaja -._**

**_- Sarah, no te lo pregunte antes pero... ¿quieres ser mi novia? -._**

**_- ¡Oh dios! ¡Siiiiii! - grite mentalmente._**

¡Siiiiiii! ¡Porfin era novia de Paul! Del chico que amaba, el que me había robado el corazón. Me acerqué un a él, ambos seguiamos en forma lobuna, y con el hocico nos dimos un beso. Se sintió raro, pero fue lindo. A los pocos minutos Embry aun como lobo llego con una muda de ropa mía. Espera...¡muda de ropa mia! ¡Había andado en mi maleta! ¡Habrá visto mi ropa interior! ¡Nooooooooo! ¡Yo lo matooooo! Seguro que si lo dejo insconciente de una patada, cuando se despierte no se acuerda.

_**- ¡Embry! -.**_

_**- ¿Que? -.**_

_**- ¿Has andado en mi maleta? -.**_

_**- Ehh...yo...amh...es que...bueno...la verdad...si, lo siento -.**_

_**- ¿Te importa si te dejo insconciente para hacerte O-L-V-I-D-A-R? -.**_

_**- Ehh...no...ya lo he olvidado -.**_

_**- ¿Seguro? Recuerda que puedo ver tus pensamientos -.**_

_**- Lo juró -.**_

_**- Bueno, salid de aquí mientras me cambio ¡YA! -.**_

Ambos desaparecieron de mi vista. Estaba sola, salí de fase y quedé completamente desnuda. ¡Que verguenza! Rapidamente me puse mis braguitas y mi sujetador, junto a mi pantalon corto y mi blusa de tiras con rayas blancas y azules y una muñequita tejida en medio. Les avisé que ya podían salir, y salieron de los árboles. Habían salido de fase y llevaban unos pantalones puestos.

- Sarah, ¿porque estas con Paul? -.

Vaya, empiezo a entender porque Embry y Paul se estaban peleando antes. Lo siento por Embry pero yo amo a Paul.

- Embry...yo...lo siento, pero...amo a Paul -.

- Y yo la amo Embry -.

- ¡Pero yo tambien te amo! -.

- Si, pero no estas imprimado de mi, algun día encontrarás a una chica de la que te imprimaras -.

- Al igual que yo me imprime de Sarah, Embry -.

- ¡Eso no pasara nunca! - se fue corriendo.

- ¡Embry! ¡Embry! - grité pero siguio corriendo.

Me abrazé a Paul. Y nos fuimos a casa, eras las dos de la madrugada y mi abuelo debía estar como loco esperandome. Abrí la puerta y entré junto con Paul. Y ciertamente, mi abuelo estaba en el salón esperandome. Paul me cogió de la mano para que me calmará. Estaba muy nerviosa.

- ¿Has visto la hora que es Sarah? -.

- Lo siento abuelito, no volverá a pasar - me disculpe - ¡Ademas! Ha pasado algo increible -.

- ¿Que cosa? -.

- ¡Me he transformado en loba! ¡Ahora soy una mas de la manada! -.

- Eso esta bien, pero ahora despidete de Paul y vete a dormir -.

- Si abuelo -.

Salí de la casa para "despedirme" de Paul. Nos dimos un beso, que empezó siendo dulce, pero se volvió apasionado. Nos besamos con pasion, fuerza, mucho amor. Dios como quiero a este lobo. MI lobo.

- Sube a mi habitacion cuando entre, te espero allí - le susurré.

- ¿Estas segura? -.

- Si -.

Entré a la casa y subí rapidamente a mi habitacion, no si antes averiguar si me abuelo se había dormido, por lo visto si ya que podía escuchar sus ronquidos. Tal y como lo pedí, ahí estaba Paul. Había entrado por la ventana de mi habitacion.

- ¿Para que me has pedido que suba? -.

- Shhh, tu solo dejate llevar - le dije.

- ¿Que? -.

- Paul, quiero que... mi primera vez sea contigo -.

Paul me miro con los ojos abiertos, yo sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, y mi corazon latía a mil por hora. Poco a poco empeze a quitarme la ropa, hasta quedarme solo en sujetador y bragas. Me acerqué a Paul, lentamente, empezé a quitarle el pantalon, quedandose solo en calzoncillos. Dios, era enorme, y si, me refiero a "eso". Ahora estaba mas nerviosa. Esto va a ser doloroso. Empezé a besarlo lentamente, pero poco a poco nos dejamos llevar por la pasion y el deseo. Estabamos en mi cama, completamente desnudos, él sobre mí, besandonos. Pero paró.

- Sarah, ¿estas segura de esto? -.

- Si, lo estoy -.

- Si te duele, dimelo -.

- Ok -.

Poco a poco, algo empezó a penetrar en mi, causandome un ligero dolor que luego se convirtío en placer. No había dolido tanto como creía. Acabamos haciendolo toda la noche. Porfin amanecia, eran casi las 8 de la mañana. Paul estaba a mi lado dormido. Sonreí, esperaba despertarme asi todos los días. Pero entonces escuché mi nombre en un grito. ¡Dios mio! ¡Mi abuelo!

- ¡Paul! ¡Paul! ¡Despierta! - le grite en voz baja.

- Mmm...¿que pasa? -.

- ¡Mi abuelo! ¡Rapido vistete! -.

- ¿!Que! -.

Comenzó a vestirse rapidamente. Mientras, yo hacía lo mismo. Nos asomamos haber si no había nadie y Paul saltó por la ventana y se fue. Ya vestida, hice un poco mi cama.

- ¡Sarah! ¡Abre la puerta! - gritó mi abuelo.

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Estoy haciendo mi cama! -.

- ¡Te espero abajo! -.

- ¡Vale! -.

Uff, que nervios, porque poquito me pilla. Dijo me esperaba abajo. Me puse mi blusa azul, y un pantalon corto, mas unos zapato en cuñá azules que me encantaban. Bajé las escaleras y me llevé una gran sorpresa. ¡Mis padres! Baje corriendo y me tiré a los brazos de mi padre para luego abrazar a mi madre.

- ¿¡Que haceís aqui! - grite contenta.

- Hemos venido a ver como estabas - dijo mi padre.

- Si, Jacob no dejaba de preocuparse por si unos de los chicos se imprimaba de ti -.

- Ahhh...bueno...yo...-.

Ya esta, me delaté a mi misma. Mi padre, que antes esbozaba una sonrisa, ahora me miraba con el ceño fruncido, y mi madre, solo me enviaba una mirada como diciendo "Te compadezco hija". Ay madre.

- ¿Quien es? - dijo entre dientes - ¿Quien se imprimó de ti? -

- Fue... Paul -.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdon gente por tan larga espera!<strong>

**Me tarde tanto, porque hice una apuesta con DianaMCullen, (seguro que la conocen) de no actualizar hasta pasado el dia 28 de este mes.**

**Peeeeero, la espera ha valido la pena! **

**Aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo de mi historia.**

**¿Cual creeís que será la reaccion de Jacob al saber que Paul se ha imprimado de su hija?**

**¿Cuales serán las consecuencias que traerán la primera vez de Sarah con Paul?**

**Averiguadlo en el proximo cap!**

**Besos gente, byee !**

**¿Reviews?  
><strong>


	6. Un Largo Embarazo

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**LO QUE ESTA ESCRITO EN NEGRITA Y CURSIVA SON LAS CONVERSACIONES ENTRE LOBOS**

* * *

><p>Sarah POV :<p>

Mi padre me preguntó de quien me había imprimado y le dije que había sido de Paul. Pensaba que se iba a enfadar pero reacciono mejor de lo que yo esperaba. En vez de gritarme me dio un abrazó y sonrio. Me felicito y dijo que se alegraba mucho de que hubiera encontrado a mi media naranja. Todo esto es muy raro.

- ¿No estas enfadado? -.

- Para nada hija, Paul es un buen amigo mio. Ademas, si se imprimó de ti, yo no puedo hacer nada -.

- Ohh, gracias papá, te quiero mucho - le di un abrazo.

Había pasado un mes, desde aquella ocasión. Paul y yo estabamos muy felices, estabamos juntos y tenias el apoyo y consentimiento de mis padres. ¿Podría haber algo mejor que eso? Era muy feliz. Pero ultimamente me sentía rara, tenía nauseas, vomitos, el estomago revuelto y tenía el periodo atrasado un mes. Todos estos sintomas solo podían significar una cosa, estaba embarazada. Además se me notaba un pequeño bultito en mi barriga. Al día siguiente, compre un test de embarazo y...me dio positivo. ¡Estoy embarazada! ¿Como se lo diré a mi familia? ¿Y a Paul? Oh, dios, ayudame.

- ¿Sarah? - llamó Paul detras de la puerta del baño.

Estabamos solos. Mis padres estaban con mi familia Cullen, y mi abuelo Billy había salido con Charlie.

- Sarah, ¿estas ahí? -.

- Si, aquí estoy -.

- Voy a entrar -.

- Vale -.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó - Llevas media hora aqui encerrada -.

- Paul, ¿que dirias si te dijera que...estoy embaraza? -.

Me miró con los ojos como platos. Muy soprendido. Y yo estaba muy asustada. ¿Que voy a hacer si Paul me deja? No quiero ser madre soltera. No quiero que mi hijo o hija crezca sin un padre.

- ¡Vamos a ser padres! - grito de alegria y me cargo dando vueltas.

- ¿Estas feliz? -.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Un pedacito tuyo y mio esta creciendo dentro de ti! ¡Nuestro hijo! -.

- Jajajaja - rei de felicidad.

Vale, con Paul todo estaba solucionado. Ahora lo dificil sera contarselo a mis padres. Rapidamente cogí mi telefono y marque el numero de mis padres. 1, 2, 3 timbres y contesto mi padre.

- ¿Que pasa cielo? -.

- Papá, ¿estas con mamá y la familia? -.

- Si -.

- Pon el altavoz, yo haré lo mismo -.

- Ya esta -.

- Os tengo una noticia -.

- ¿Que pasa Sarah? - oí decir a mi madre.

- Vereís es que...¡estoy esperando un hijo de Paul! -.

- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEE! - oi decir a toda la familia. A Paul y a mi, se nos puso la piel de gallina.

- ¿¡Que clase de broma es esta Sarah! -.

- Jacob, calmate - dijo mi mamá.

- Ahora mismo vamos para la casa - dijo mi padre y colgó.

En menos de 10 minutos, una familia de vampiros, mi padre y mi madre, estaban delante de Paul y yo. Nos hacían preguntas, estaban mas tranquilos de lo normal. Esto ya es muy raro.

- ¿De cuanto estas? - preguntó mi padre.

- Un mes - contesté.

- ¿Te hiciste la prueba? - preguntó mi madre.

- Sí y dio positivo.

- Vaya, ¿y Paul piensa hacerse cargo? -.

- Te lo juro Jacob, me haré cargo de ambos -.

- Bien, entonces van a tenerlo ¿no? -.

- Si mamá -.

Despues de la charla, yo me mudé a casa de Paul, para vivir con él hasta que naciera el bebé. Segun mi abuelo Carlisle, mi embarazó duraría los 9 meses normales. Ya había pasado 4 meses y tenía 5 meses de embarazo. Hoy iría con Paul, al hospital de mi abuelo Carlisle para hacerme la ecografía y saber si era niño o niña. Estaba en la camilla, con Paul a mi lado sujetandome la mano. Mi abuelo empezó a mover el aparato ese con la mano para detectar la ubicacion de mi hijo.

- Vaya, vaya -.

- ¿Que pasa? -.

- Al parecer no es uno, si no dos -.

- ¿Como que dos? - preguntó Paul.

- Si, son mellizos -.

- ¿Y que son? ¿Niño o niña? -.

- Son...un niño y una niña. Felicidades -.

- Dios mío Paul, ¡tendremos hijos por partida doble! -.

- Lo se, mi amor, estoy muy feliz - dijo Paul sonriendome.

Despues de la ecografía, salimos de hospital, aunque yo tenía 14 años, aparentaba 16 y con semejante barriga por el embarazo, la gente me observaba como un bicho raro y murmuraban a mi alrededor cosas como "Mira nada mas, tan joven y ya esta embarazada" o "Hay que ver, la juventud de hoy en dia, que sinverguenza". Me sentí mal, Paul lo notó y los mando a callar. Al salir del hospital con Paul, me encontré con quien creí que nunca mas volvería a ver.

- Vaya, vaya, pero miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí -.

Yo me había quedado en shock. Dios mío, ¿porque? ¿Porque tenía que volverlo a ver? Justamente a él. Parece que no le bastaba con el daño que me había echo antes, parece que su presencia me perseguía donde quiera que fuera. Yo seguía en shock, sin reaccionar, con miedo, mucho miedo. No quiero que vuelva a hacerme daño.

- ¿Qu..que...haces...aqui...Peter? - pregunté traumada.

- Solo vine a verte, me enteré de que habías venido aquí, ¿te has olvidado de mi? - dijo con una sonrisa torcida y sinica.

- ¿Es que no te basta con todo el daño que me hiciste hace tres años? -.

- ¿Te refieres a "eso"? Veo que no se te a olvidado lo que te hice. ¿Tan bien lo pasaste? -.

- Claro que no -.

- Callate, no eres mas que una perra - dijo - Veo que tienes a un nuevo imbecíl a tu lado y encima estas embarazada, eres una zorra, una cualquiera -.

- ¡Te voy a enseñar a MI NOVIA! - gritó Paul.

Paul se abalanzó sobre Peter y empezaron a pelearse. Yo solo me quedé ahí, parada, traumada. Olvidar, como me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero me resultaba imposible, la experiencia que viví con Peter a mi lado fue lo que traumo de por vida. Cuando fui su novia hace tres años, esa fue la peor experiencia de mi vida. Me humillaba, me pegaba frente a todo el instituto, me insultaba, me hacía sufrir, me trataba como a una basura.

Me maltrató tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente. Me tomo tres años recuperarme. Y ahora había vuelto para recodarme todo mi pasado. Paul y Peter ya no se estaban peleando, mi abuelo Carlisle se habia encargado de separarlos. Paul me tomó del brazo y nos marchamos de ahí. Estabamos en el coche, el estaba furioso, me sorprende que no haya entrado en fase.

- Paul - dije pero nada - Paul...hey Paul -.

- ¿¡QUE! -.

Pegué un brinco en el asiento, y lo mire asustada. Al parecer se dio cuenta, porque se tranquilizo.

- Lo siento, estoy furioso por lo que te dijo ese imbecil -.

- No pasa nada -.

- No te preocupes, yo te protegeré - me besó.

Los meses restantes, fueron pacificicos y el día del parto llegó. Estaba en el quirofano, con mi tío Carlisle y Paul a mi lado. El parto duro 5 horas. Mis pequeños ya había nacido, ambos eran una mezcla exacta entre Paul y yo. Paul tenía a la niña en sus brazos y yo tenía al niño. Habíamos acordado que el eligiria el nombre de la niña y yo del niño y que solo lo sabriamos al nacer ellos.

- Quiero que la niña se llame Jasmine - dijo Paul orgulloso.

- Pues entonces el niño se llama Caleb, como el hermano de tu bisabuela Ruth - sonreí.

- ¿Como sabias que se llamaba asi? -.

- Mi padre me lo contó todo -.

- Jejeje, eres la mejor, te amo -.

- Yo tambien te amo -.

- Bueno entonces serán Caleb y Jasmine Lahote, nacidos en la reserva de la Push -.

- Sí -.

Estuve unos días en hospital hasta que pude volver a casa. Me fije en el rasgo de mis niños, mi pequeño tenía la piel morena, el pelo negro, tenía los ojos chocolate como mi madre. Fisicamente tenía, los ojos de Paul, mis cejas, su boca, la forma de la cara como él y su nariz. En cuanto a la niña, era una version femenina de Paul. Tenía la piel morena como él, el pelo negro, se le veian sus rizitos como los de mi madre, tenía los mismos ojos negros de Paul, la forma de sus ojos eran una mezcla entre los de Paul y los mios, tambien tenía sus cejas, su nariz, su boca, la forma de su cara. Ambos eran hermosos. Y yo los amaba con todo mi corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueno, gente!<strong>

**¡Aquí le doy por adelanto el capitulo 6!**

**Como disculpa por haberme tardado tanto, voy a tener actualizaciones diarias, día si día no.**

**Así que disfrutad de este capitulo, que pasado mañana subiré otro.**

**A cambio solo pido una cosa...**

**¿Reviews plis?**

**¡Byeee!  
><strong>


	7. Imprimación

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

><p>Sarah POV :<p>

Ha pasado un mes desde que nacieron mis pequeños. En todo el tiempo que estuve embarazada, no volví a ver a Embry porque siempre estaba ocupada con Paul comprando cosas para los niños. Aunque mi tía Alice se había encargado de decorar toda su habitacion con cunas y peluches. Yo seguía viviendo en casa de Paul y hoy iriamos a presentar a mis pequeños a toda la manada, tambien estaría mi familia Cullen (como los llamo yo) y...Embry. Supongo que él tambien sabía de mi embarazo. Por fin llegó la hora y Paul y yo nos fuimos con los bebés en su cunita de mano a casa de Emily. Entramos y ahí estaba toda la familia mas la manada. Paul y yo los saludamos a todos y llegó el momento de las presentaciones.

- Emily, Sam, chicos...es un honor para mi, presentarles a mi hermosa hija Jasmine - dijo Paul con tono de padre orgulloso haciendo que todos nos rieramos.

- ¡Ostias! ¡Una mini-Paul! ¡Pero si es él, solo que en version femenina! - gritó Jared y todos nos reimos.

- Pues yo, les presento a mi hijo, Caleb -.

- ¡Y tambien un mini-Sa...!-.

- ¡CALLATE JARED! - gritamos todos a la vez y el pobre Jared quedó tan blanco del susto que se podría decir que ya no era licantropo. Todos nos reimos.

Aunque dicha diversion no me duró mucho cuando por la puerta entró Embry, parecía calmado. Pero yo sabía, que en el fondo estaba enfadado. Se acercó hacía donde estaba yo y...

- Anda, dame un abrazó, nueva mamá - dijo sonriendo y me abrazó, abrazó que yo correspondí.

- ¿Quieres conocer a mis hijos? - pregunté.

- Claro -.

Lo acerque a donde estaban Caleb y Jasmine. Caleb estaba dormido, mientras que Jasmine estaba despierta.

- Este es Caleb - dije y lo miró - Y ella es Jasmine -.

Noté como Embry miraba a Jasmine, ambos encontraron sus miradas. Jasmine tambien se quedó mirandolo, y de repente empezó a mover sus manitas como queriendo que la cargarán. La cogí en mis brazos, pero Embry y ella seguían sin despegar sus miradas y Jasmine empezó a llorar, agitando fuertemente sus brazitos hacía donde estaba Embry. Se la dejé y se quedaron mirando como si sus vidas dependiensen de ello. Entonces lo comprendí todo. Embry se había imprimado...¡de mi hija! ¿¡Porque justamente de ella! Creo que Paul pensó lo mismo, porque vi que miraba a Embry con rabia y estaba temblando. Me acerque corriendo hacia él y lo agarré de los brazos.

- Tranquilo Paul, miramé, tarde o temprano se tenía que imprimar de alguien -.

- ¡Pero se imprimó de MI HIJA! ¡Es solo un bebé! - gritó Paul.

- Pero tu tambien te imprimaste de mí y ahora somos felices, dejemos que con él tiempo ellos lo sean -.

- Pero Sarah...-.

- Pero nada, Paul - le interrumpí.

- Esta bien, pero te lo advierto Embry, como le pase algo a MI HIJA por tu culpa ¡TE MATO! -.

- Tranquilo Paul, la protegeré con mi vida. Seré para ella, lo que ella quiera que sea -.

- Mas te vale -.

- Ves Embry, te lo dije, tu amor por mí no duraría mucho, te imprimaste de mi hija - dije sonriendo.

- Lo sé, y siento por lo mal que te lo hice pasar antes -.

- No pasa nada, se feliz -.

- Gracias Sarah -.

Luego de eso, los chicos querían presentarme a sus respectivas novias. A Emily ya la conocía asi que Quil me presentó a Claire. Siguió Jared prensentandome a Kim, al parecer estaban casados y tenían un hijo de 5 años llamado de Eric. Despues vino Seth junto con una chica llamada Nicole. Luego vino Collin con una chica llamada Kristie de 15 años que al parecer era la sobrina de Sam. Y Brady, al parecer se había retirado de la manada despues de una pelea con Sam, y se había mudado con sus padres al otro lado del mundo. Luego vinieron mis padres y mi familia Cullen a ver como eran mis bebés

_3 Años Despues _

Estaba con Paul en el salón. Mis pequeños ya había crecido, tenía 3 años, con apariencia de 5. Mi pequeña tenía su pelo rizadito, corto hasta los hombros, y mi pequeño tenia su pelo en pinchitos. Se veían adorables. Hoy tenían que ir al colegio, Caleb siempre venía con Paul y yo, mientras Jasmine se iba con Embry, eran inseparables, a ella le encantaba estar con él y lo pasaban bien juntos.

Embry POV :

Hoy hacía cuatro años desde que me había imprimado de la niña mas hermosa del mundo. Como siempre, venía a recogerla para llevarla al colegio de la reserva. Apenas llegué con mi coche, ella salió corriendo hacía mí. Sus hermosos risitos se movian con el viento. Llegó a donde estaba yo y saltó a mis brazos.

- ¡Hola, mi Embry! - dijo dandome un besito en la mejilla.

- Hola mi princesa, ¿lista para ir al cole? -.

- ¡Siiiii! -.

- Pues, ¡vaaaamonos! -.

Dios, ¿se podía ser mas linda? A pesar de su corta edad, hablaba muy bien y pensaba como una niña de 6 años. Eran tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan cariñosa, era mi princesa. La puse a mi lado en el coche, y le puse el cinturon. Arranqué el coche y nos dirigimos al colegio de la reserva.

Jasmine POV :

Hoy iba a ir al colegio, estaba en el coche de mi Embry para dirigirnos allí. Mi Embry siempre se portaba bien conmigo y me quería mucho, muuucho. Era mi lobito. Cuando llegamos a mi cole, mi lobito me bajo del coche y me puso el piso, arrodillandose a mi lado.

- Bueno princesa, aquí te tengo que dejar, pero vendré a buscarte a la salida, ¿vale? -.

- Si mi lobito - le dije y le dí un besito en la mejilla. Cada vez que hacía eso, el me sonreía - Lobito, ¿el instituto de la reserva, será como el cole? -.

- Claro, el cole de la reserva es para niños de tu edad, aunque en el instituto te encontrarás con gente mas grande y tu tambien lo serás -.

- ¿Y tu estarás conmigo allí? -.

- Bueno, suponiendo que mi estado licantropo me mantiene en el cuerpo de un chico de 18 años...si, estaré contigo -.

- ¡Biiiien! -.

- Anda, entra que llegarás tarde -.

- Vale, adios mi lobito -.

- Adios princesa -.

Entre al cole dando saltitos, estaba muuuuy feliz. Me senté en la mesita junto con mis compañeros. Estuvimos todo el tiempo jugando como si fuera la guardería, las profesoras eran muy buenas y mis compañeros tambien, pero había un grupo de niñas que me miraba mal. A la salida, tal y como Embry lo había prometido vino a buscarme. Lo vi justo en la puerta del cole y salí corriendo hacía el, saltando a sus brazos.

Apoye mi cabeza en sus ojos y desde ahí pude ver como el grupo de niñas de antes seguía mirandome mal. Pero no sabía que les había echo yo para que me vieran así. No quería que se metieran conmigo sin motivo. Embry me llevo al coche en brazos y me sentó en el asiento.

- ¿Como te fue el día hoy princesa? - preguntó mi Embry.

- Bien lobito, pero hay un grupo de niñas que me mira mal - dije.

- No te preocupes, eso es envidia -.

- ¿Envidia? ¿Porque? -.

- Porque eres la niña mas hermosa que hay en todo el colegia - dijo mi lobito - La mas bella, la mas tierna, la mas amable, todo eso y mas mi princesa -.

Le sonreí a mi lobito y él me devolvio una sonrisa mucho mas ancha que la mía. Me encantaba su sonrisa. Llegamos a la casa de mis abuelos Cullen, donde estaban mis padres y mi hermano Caleb, que era mayor que yo por unos minutos. Mi hermanito Caleb y yo, eramos muy distintos a pesar de ser mellizos. Fisicamente yo me parecía mas a mi papá y el mas a mamá. Y por personalidad, yo era tranquila y sociable como mamá, mientras que Caleb se enfadaba facilmente y cuando lo hacía rompía cosas, más de una vez se ha llevado castigos por parte de mamá. Mientras que yo era la hija obediente, él era el hijo rebelde.

Aun así quería mucho a mi hermanito, y nos llevabamos muy bien, aunque en ocasiones nos pelearamos. Baje del coche y como casi siempre, cuando entre a la casa pude escuchar los gritos de mamá regañando a Caleb.

- ¡Ven aquí jovencito! - gritó mamá cogiendo a Caleb del brazo - ¡Que sea la ultima vez que faltas a la escuela! -.

- ¡Pues no! ¡No me gusta la escuela! ¡Las maestras son unas petardas! -.

- ¡No me contestes Caleb Alexander Lahote! -.

- ¡Pues dejame en paz! -.

- ¡Caleb! ¡No le grites a tu madre! - gritó papá.

Caleb se soltó del agarre de mamá y salió corriendo fuera de la casa, entrando en el bosque. Yo estaba quieta en la puerta al lado de mi lobito. Pero cuando lo ví salir, me puse a correr detrás de él. Dejando atrás gritos de mi lobito, papá y mamá diciendo que volvieramos. Pero ninguno de los dos hicimos caso. Llegamos a una parte del bosque, donde había un pequeño río. Me encontré a Caleb recostado en un arból, llorando.

- Caleb, ¿porque faltastes a clase? - dije - No debiste hacerlo -.

- ¡Es un aburriemiento! ¡No lo aguanto! -.

- Sabes, en clase hay un grupo que me mira mal -.

- ¿¡Como! ¿¡Quienes son! - chilló.

- Unas niñas de clase -.

- ¡Se arrepentirán si te hacen daño! -.

- Se que tu me defenderás, pero piensa, ¿como lo harás si faltas a clase? - me miró - Intenta ir, hazlo por mi hermanito -.

- Esta bien, lo haré solo por ti -.

- Gracias -.

Despues de eso, volvimos a casa. Caleb le dijo a papá y mamá que no volvería a faltar a la escuela por mi. Mamá se puso muy contenta, pero aun así no dejo a Caleb sin castigo. Papá, mamá, Caleb y yo nos fuimos a nuestra casa en la reserva, mientras que mi lobito se fue a la suya. Cuando llegamos, Quil, Claire, Jared, Kim y su hijo Eric que ya tenía 8 años estaban en casa. Jared vinó hacía y me levantó en brazos.

- ¡Hola mini-Paul! - dijo Jared haciendome cosquillas y yo me reía.

- Jared, ¿aun sigues con eso? - dijo papá - Y ya para, vas a marear a Jasmine - papá me cogió en brazos.

- Yo diría que Jared es una version lobuna de tío Emmet, siempre con sus bromas - dijo mamá.

- Sarah, Paul, hareís que me ponga a llorar - dijo Jared haciendo como que lloraba - ¿En que me parezco yo a ese vampirucho? -.

Toda la casa se inundó de risas. Papá me bajo de sus brazos y yo me puse al lado de Caleb. Nos cogimos de las manos, aunque nadie lo notará Caleb y yo eramos muy unidos, siempre estabamos juntos. Nunca nos separabamos. Era mi unico hermano y lo quería mucho. Al igual que él a mí.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Me tarde un día, pero aqui esta! <strong>

**¡El septimo capitulo!**

**Perdon gente, es que tuve problemas con el ordenador.**

**Bueno, aqui les dejo el capitulo.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**¡Byee!**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Sentimiento Desconocido

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

><p><em>1O Años Despues <em>

Sarah POV :

10 años, que rapido pasa el tiempo. Yo seguía viviendo con Paul en la reserva, en nuestra casita y los niños acudirían al instituto aquí en la reserva. Jasmine y Caleb habían desarrollado poderes algo extraños. Caleb tenia la habilidad de de imaginarse algo y hacerlo realidad, mientras que Jasmine tenia un poder que hace mas de 10 siglos segun Carlisle ningun vampiro habia conseguido, y ella es mas loba que vampira. Sin embargo este poder se limitaba solo a las vampiresas y es el poder al que más temen los vampiros porque les puede volver locos.

Ella tenia el encanto de la sirena, en este caso vampiresa, tenía la habilidad de atraer a los hombres con su canto, solo si quería y no hacía efecto en hombres lobo. Cuando mi abuelo Carlisle descubrio que ella tenia ese poder, se aterró. Era la primera vez que yo lo veía tan asustado y no digamos a Jasmine, que no entendía su comportamiento, pero luego se calmó, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Habiamos decidido llamar a los aquelarres del mundo para que fueran concientes de este sorprendente acontecimiento. Mi madre me explico que estos aquelarres que ibamos a llamar la salvaron de unos tal Vulturis. Y ahora iban a estar presentes en este acontencimiento. Creo que eran el Aquelarre Amazonas, Denali, Egipcio, Irlandes, Rumano y Europeo, todos amigos de mi madre y mis abuelos.

Hoy era el día, Caleb y Jasmine cumplian 13 años, aunque con apariencia de 15. Habiamos decidido presentarlos a los Aquelarres el día de su cumpleaños. Un vampiro llamado Eleazar sería el encargado de decir si el don de Jasmine era realmente el Encanto de la Sirena o no. Paul, Caleb, Jasmine y yo nos dirigiamos a la casa Cullen, Embry tambien iba con nosotros, no se separaba de Jasmine por nada, no se fiaba de los Aquelarres y Paul tampoco. Estos hombres...

Jasmine POV :

Habíamos llegado a casa de mis abuelos Cullen. Habían muchos vampiros allí, al parecer todos pertenecían a un Aquelarre distinto. Segun mamá, uno de ellos iba a confirmar mi don. Mamá y papá entraron mientras que Caleb y yo nos quedamos en la puerta. Mamá empezó a hablar junto con abuelo Edward.

- Bueno, amigos, os hemos invitado hoy por dos razones - dijo abuelo Edward - Os presento a Sarah, mi nieta, y es hija de Jacob y Renesmee -.

- Hola, soy Sarah. Bueno,la primera es por el cumpleaños de mis hijos -.

- Y la segunda es... Eleazar, me gustaría que confirmaras el don de mi bisnieta -.

- Claro, ¿donde esta? -.

- ¡Caleb! ¡Jasmine! ¡Entrad! - gritó mamá desde dentro de la casa.

Caleb y yo entramos cogidos de la mano. Todos nos miraron. Yo me acerque a Embry y me abrazé a él, mientras que me cogía de la cintura y me empujaba contra su cuerpo. Como de costumbre estaba sin camisa, y sentí que las miradas se posaban mucho mas en mí, me puse muy nerviosa. Hasta que escuche.

- No, no pueder ser - dijo el tal Eleazar.

- Entonces es cierto, familia lo hemos confirmado, Jasmine tiene el don del Encanto de la Sirena - dijo mi abuelo.

Todos los vampiros soltaron sus copas y se echaron atras, mientras que las vampiresas me miraban sorprendidas. Yo escondí mi cara en el pecho de Embry. ¿Tan raro era mi don? ¿Me tenía miedo? ¿Me harían algo? ¿Que pasaría ahora? Esas y mas preguntan pasaban por mi mente. Caleb se acercó a mi y me abrazo por la espalda separandome un poco de Embry.

- Edward, esa niña tiene...-.

- Si Eleazar, pero no tienes que temer, Jasmine no te hará nada -.

- ¿Seguro? -.

- Seguro -.

- ¿Que es? Tiene un olor muy raro y su hermano tambien, nunca antes lo habia olido -.

- Verás Eleazar, como ya sabrás, Jasmine es nieta de Renesmee que bien sabes que es humana-vampira y Jacob que es hombre lobo, por lo tanto, hija de Sarah que es humana-loba-vampira y Paul que tambien es hombre lobo y como resultado mi bisnieta, se puede decir que es mas loba que vampira, y mas humana que loba. ¿Entiendes? -.

- Dios mio Edward, esto es algo nunca visto - dijo Eleazar - ¿Que harás si los Vulturis se enteran de eso? -.

- Dudo que aún no se hayan enterado - dijo mi abuelo Edward.

- No le harán nada, Jasmine y Caleb no son ningun peligro para la humanidad - dijo mi madre.

- El chico no... pero ella sí, con ese don que tiene -.

- Eleazar, ella no lo usará -.

- ¿Y como lo sabes Edward? -.

- Yo nunca le haría daño a nadie, ni siquiera sabia que tenia este don - dije.

- El problema no es si sabias que lo tenias a o no, el problema es que no lo uses niña -.

- Eleazar cariño, calmate, la estas asustando -.

- No pasa nada Carmen -.

Ciertamente, estaba muy asustada. ¿Me matarían por tener este extraño don? ¿Tan peligroso era? ¿Quienes eran los Vulturis? Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar, pero debia ser fuerte, no podia dejar que los demas pensaras que era debil. Ademas no tengo nada que temer, tengo una familia de vampiros que me proteje y una manada de hombres lobo que me quieren. Y yo soy parte de ambos.

No me asustare, si esos "Turturis" o "Vulturis" o como se llamen quieren venir, que vengan. Yo no les tengo miedo. Sabre como enfrentarlos. Y si es necesario usaré mi don para proteger a mi familia. Y cuando menos se den cuenta, estaran perdidos. No dejaré que nada pase, tengo ser valiente. Y lo iba a decir.

- Tía Alice, ¿tienes alguna vision? - pregunté.

- Acabo de tenerla -.

- ¿Y que viste? -.

- A los...Vulturis...vendrán...mañana...saben de Jasmine y quieren conocerla -.

- Pues que vengan, no les tengo miedo -.

- ¡BASTAAAAA! - grito Jasper de repente - ¡NO LO SOPORTO MAS, NO MAS TENSION, NO MAS TRISTEZA, NO MAS, NO MAS! -.

Nos dejo a todos sorprendidos y con los ojos abiertos, el pobre se estaba dando golpes en la cabeza contra la pared. Alice fue rapidamente a detenerlo. Pobre, tantas emociones en él deben haberlo traumado. Mi abuelo Edward se rio ante mi pensamiento. Yo tambien me reí y pronto todos nos reiamos del pobre Jasper.

- Bueno, se supne que esto es un cumpleaños - dijo abuela Renesmee - Jacob pon musica, y vamos a bailar -.

- Si mi amor -.

Pusieron musica y todos empezaron a bailar con su respectivas parejas. 21 vampiros bailando, mas mi familia. Por cierto, ¿donde estan tía Rosalie y tío Emmet? Ya me parecia muy raro que no hubiera escuchado ninguna broma desde que llegué. Entonces, como si alguien me hubiera leido la mente, por la puerta aparecieron tía Rosalie y tío Emmet. Me acerque corriendo a tía Rosalie y la abrazé.

- Hola tía Rosie -.

- Hola Jasmine, florecita, ¿como estas? -.

- Bien tía Rosie, pero no me digas florecita -.

- Bueno, es que al igual que yo, tienes nombre de flor -.

- Jejeje, hola tío Emmet -.

- Hola mini-Paul -.

- ¡Dios! ¿Tío Emmet tu tambien? - dije y tía Rosalie le pegó por detrás.

- ¡Auhhh! ¿Porque me pegas Rosalie? - dijo tío Emmet fingiendo que le dolía.

- Por molestar a mi niña y no te hagas que no te duele -.

Alguien tosio por detras y todos lo miramos. Vi como abuela Renesmee corria hacia él y lo abrazaba, dejando atrás a un abuelo Jacob muy celoso y tembloroso. ¿Quien era ese chico? Era moreno como yo, pero no olía a hombre lobo, olía igual que abuela Renesmee. ¿Tambien era un híbrido? Vi como ese chico le devolvia secamente el abrazó y se me quedaba mirando, igual que yo a él. Parece que Embry lo notó porque vino caminando rapido y me cogio de la cintura. Entonces el chico dirigió su mirada hacía él. Mi abuela Renesmee, lo soltó sonriendo y se dirigío hacía abuelo Jacob y la besó como señalando que era de su propiedad. Me solté de Embry y me dirigí hacía él.

- Hola soy Jasmine, hija de Sarah y nieta de Renesmee - le tendí la mano, pero el solo me miro serio.

- Yo soy Nahuel, antiguo amigo de tu abuela -.

- ¿Y que edad tienes Nahuel? -.

- Tengo 190 años -.

- Wow, si que eres...grande -.

- ¿Y tu? -.

- Bueno aunque parezca que tengo 15, en realidad tengo 13 años -.

- No hay mucha diferencia entre 13 y 15 - dijo mirando al vacío.

- Pensaba que tenias la edad de mi abuela Renesmee -.

- Pues pensabas mal -.

- Lo siento -.

Me alejé de él y volvó con Embry. Notaba que el chico ese estaba muy distante y no dejaba de mirar a mi abuela Renesmee, la miraba con amor y tristeza, habia sufrimiento en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba con abuelo Jacob. Entonces salio de la casa dirigido hacia el bosque. No pude evitarlo, me separe de Embry y lo seguí. Lo vi parar en un pequeño río, el mismo en el que habiamos estado Caleb y yo cuando escapo de casa y vino aquí hace 10 años. Me encontre a Nahuel sentado en la orilla de río.

Me acerque a él, y al parecer notó mi presencia, ya que se levanto y se dio la vuelta. Se fue acercando a mi hasta quedar a pocos centimetros. Me puse muy nerviosa, intenté alejarme de él pero mis pies no reaccionaban. Me miraba muy raro. Y yo no sabia que hacer. Cerre fuertemente los ojos esperando que algo pasara. Pero solo lo sentí alejarse resoplando y murmurando cosas como "calmate" o algo asi.

- ¿Porque me has seguido? -.

- Ehh, bueno yo...queria saber si te había pasado algo porque saliste corriendo de la fiesta -.

- ¿Y que te importa? Solo quería estar solo -.

- ¿Estuviste enamorado de mi abuela Renesmee? -.

Parece que no se esperaba que le preguntará eso, porque rapidamente se giro hacia a mí y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos. Se acerco rapidamente y me cogio de los brazos fuertemente, acercando su cara a la mia con el ceño fruncido. Daba miedo. Estaba asustada.

- Como se te ocurra decir algo, te mato -.

- N...No dire nada -.

- Eres tan indefensa, tan inocente, a cualquiera le darian ganas de hacerte cualquier cosa aqui mismo -.

- ¿Q-que quieres decir? -.

- Podría violarte aqui mismo, y seria tu culpa por seguirme. ¿No me conoces y dices que te preocupas por mi? -.

- Solo quería saber que te habia pasado, lo siento si te moleste -.

- Largate antes de que te haga algo -.

- ¡No me iré! -.

- ¿Como? -.

- Este lugar es parte de mi propiedad, no puedes echarme -.

- Entiendo, entonces me iré yo -.

- ¡No! -.

Empezó a andar, dispuesto a marcharse, pero yo no quería que se fuera, quería seguir hablando con él. Sin pensarmelo lo cogí del brazo, lo hice girarse hacía mi y inconcientemente...lo besé. No podia creer lo que acaba de hacer, estaba besando a alguien a quien conocia desde hace unos minutos. Pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Ademas, él no se negó. Acepto el besó.

Yo habia empezado suavemente, pero rapidamente, me cogio de la cintura y me cargó. Puse mis piernas a su alrededor y empezó a besarme apasionadamente. Se recostó de espaldas a un pequeño árbol. Yo, una chica de 13 años con apariencia de 15, estaba besando a un chico de 190 años con apariencia de 25. Es raro, pero se sentia muy bien.

Y era yo quien habia iniciado el beso, no habia vuelta atrás. De repente en mi mente aparecio la imagen de Embry y me aparte de él. Puse mis piernas en el piso y me alejé de él rapidamente. Ambos jadeabamos por la falta de aire. Era mi primer beso y habia sido todo lo contrario a lo que habia imaginado, fue apasionado, salvaje y a la vez algo exitante.

- Lo siento, no se que me paso - vale, la misma excusa que usan todos, pero ¿que otra cosa podia decir?

- Yo tambien me pase un poco -.

- Perdona -.

- ¿Lo deseabas? -.

- ¿Que? -.

- ¿Deseabas besarme tanto como yo a ti? -.

- S...si - no puedo negarlo realmente deseaba besarlo.

- ¿Y que hay de tu novio? -.

- ¿Novio? ¿Te refieres a Embry? No es mi novio, es solo un amigo, ha estado siempre conmigo -.

- Ya -.

- Bueno, regreso...a la fiesta -.

- Si, sera lo mejor -.

Me fui alejando de allí y volví a la fiesta encontrandome con un Embry muy nervioso. Se acerco rapidamente a mí y me arrastro hasta la habitacion de arriba. Estaba tembloroso y respiraba entrecortadamente, solo faltaba que entrará en fase aqui mismo. Ojala que no.

- ¿Donde estabas? - dijo entre dientes.

- Fui a dar un paseo al pequeño río que hay cerca, ¿que pasa? -.

- ¿Con...quien...estabas? -.

- S-Sola -.

- Dios, me tenias tan preocupado, salistes corriendo de repente -.

- Tranquilo Embry, estoy bien -.

Bajamos de nuevo a salón. Ya todos se estaban yendo, estaba anocheciendo y iban a sus respectivas "casas". Sin embargo seguirían en Forks por si pasaba algo con respecto a los dichosos Vulturis. Embry se fue a su casa. Y papá, mamá, Caleb y yo nos fuimos a la nuestra. Ahora que me doy cuenta, Caleb esta algo mas grande de lo normal. Esta mas alto, mas musculoso, ni siquiera aparenta 15 sino 18.

¿Será que se convertira en hombre lobo? Eso sería genial. ¿Yo tambien podré? Si mi madre pudo, no creo que yo no pueda. Ahhh, hoy han pasado muchas cosas. Llegue a mi habitacion y me tumbe en mi cama. Si embargó sentí algo raro. Mi cama estaba mas dura de lo normal. ¡Habia alguien debajo de mi! Me levante rapidamente y la persona que estaba debajo de mi cama se destapo.

Me quedé sin palabras. No podia creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos.

- ¿Que haces tu aqui? -.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya esta.<strong>

**Un poco largo, espero y no les moleste.**

**Parece que Jasmine tendra un triangulo amoroso.**

**¿Quien será esa persona que estaba en su cama? **

**¿Tienen una idea?**

**Si es así, mandadme un mensaje con vuestras opiniones o dejadme un reviews.**

**Al parecer Jasmine se esta enamorando de Nahuel ¿o sera otra cosa?**

**Si es así, ¿que pasara con Embry?**

**Bueno, ya lo averiguareis.**

**Aun falta mucho.**

**Hasta otro dia, mis queridos lectores.**

**Y recordad... **

**Un fanfic con reviews es... ¡UN FANFIC FELIZ! xD**

**Byeeee !**


	9. AVISO

_**Gente, tengo algo que comunicarles.**_

_**Resulta que en unos pocos dias me voy de viaje a Cuba.**_

_**Voy a celebrar mis 15 años.**_

_**Y por eso, a partir de hoy hasta pasado el 15 de octubre no volveré a actualizar porque tengo que empezar a hacer las malestas (que por cierto son muchas xD)**_

_**Pero no se desanimen, será por poco tiempo.**_

_**Bueno, eso es todo.**_

_**Saludos de AnaBL2011 !**_


	10. Supuesta hija, inesperada imprimacion

**DISCLAIMER : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

><p>Habia una mujer en mi cama, y no sabia quien era. Y al parecer ella tampoco me conocía porque me miraba como incredula. Lo que se me hacía mas raro es que estaba en MI cama. ¿Seria amiga de mi padres? Bueno, da igual, tengo que averiguar que hacia esta tipa en mi cama y como habia conseguido entrar a la casa. Iba a hablar cuando escuche a alguien por detrás. Era mi padre.<p>

- ¿Que haces tu aquí Rachel? -.

- Hola Paul, ¿como estas mi amor? -.

¿¡PERDON! ¿Le dijo "mi amor" a mi padre? ¿Dijo Rachel? ¿Quien demonios era la tal Rachel? ¡Y estaba abrazando a mi padre! ¿¡Como se atrevia! Mi padre no le correspondio el abrazo, al parecer estaba tan sorprendido como yo. Pero yo no podía dejar de mirar a la lagarta esa. ¿Quien se creia para decirle "mi amor" a MI padre y encima abrazarlo? Aaah no, esto no voy a permitirlo. No tengo porque hacerlo. Me acerque a esa lagartona y la aparte de mi padre. Se me quedó mirando sorprendida.

- ¿Quien te crees que eres para abrazarlo y encima decirle "mi amor"? - le dije.

- ¿Y tu quien eres para apartarme asi de mi Paul? - dijo con aires de superioridad.

- ¡Soy su hija! ¿Como lo ves? - lo solté.

- Jajajajaja, ¿su hija? No me lo creo - se rio.

- Pues creetelo Rachel, es mi hija - dijo papá.

- ¿Y quien se supone que es su madre? -.

- Soy yo - dijo mi mamá apareciendo detras de nosotras - Y tambien soy la impronta de Paul y su esposa -.

- ¿Y quien eres tu si se puede saber? -.

- Sarah Black -.

- ¿Sarah? ¿Black? ¿De quien eres hija? - pregunto extrañada.

- Soy hija de Jacob Black y Renesmee Cullen -.

- Ja, asi que mi sobrina, no sabía que eras un pedofilo Paul - dijo esa mujer - ¿Que edad tenias cuando te acostastes con el, niña? Por lo que veo debias ser muy joven, y encima quedaste embarazada, pobre niña -.

- En todo caso, eso es problema mio tía Rachel -.

- ¿¡Tía! - me sobresalté - ¿Es tu tía mamá? -.

- Si cariño, es la hermana de tu abuelo -.

La hermana de mi abuelo, la hermana de mi abuelo, ¡la hermana de mi abuelo! No es posible, es mi tía abuela, pero aun así la odio, se acerco a MI papá, le abrazó y encima le dijo "mi amor". Me da igual que sea pariente mia, no la quiero. Por lo que veo, a mamá tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que ella se hubiera acercado a papá, en sus ojos se notaba que estaba celosa. Dejamos de mirarnos cuando se escucho un portazo abajo y despues un gritó.

- ¡Papá, mamá, hermanita! ¡Estoy en casa! -.

Era Caleb que acababa de llegar. Yo salí corriendo de la habitacion y baje hasta la cocina, donde lo ví. Me acerque a él y cuando se giró hacia mí lo abrazé y él me rodeo con sus brazos. Desde ahí puse sentir los pasos de mis padres y esa lagarta bajando. Aun asi, no me separé de mi hermano y me abrazé aún más a él. Sentí las miradas de mis padres caer sobre mí. Mi hermano aun me tenía entre sus brazos, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba sin embargo parecia que no estaba dispuesto a soltarme.

- ¿Que pasa aquí papá? ¿Quien es esa mujer? -.

- Vaya Paul, por lo viste tambien tuviste un hijo...es muy guapo...y fuerte - dijo la largarta como coqueteando con mi hermano.

- Rachel, por favor vete -.

- No Paul, tenemos que hablar - le dirigió una mirada a mamá pero luego se volvio hacia mi padre - Sobre nuestra hija -.

¿¡Queeeeeeeeee! ¿¡Hija! ¡Noooooooo! ¡No puede ser! ¿Mi padre tuvo una hija con esa mujer? ¿Le fue infiel a mi madre? ¡No es posible! Yo, que hace unos segundos estaba con la cara escondida en el pecho de mi hermano, ahora miraba a mi padre con los ojos como platos, y no era la unica. Parecia que a mamá le iba a dar algo. Fui rapidamente a donde estaba ella y la sostuve de la cintura. Mi padre estaba como una estatua, quieto y sin movimiento. No entiendo eso, de que mi padre hubiera tenido una hija con la lagarta esa, se me hacía muy raro.

- ¿Como...que...una...hija...? -.

- Así como lo oyes Paul, tuve una hija contigo, por eso me fui, no quería que ella creciera entre lobos -.

- ¡Debiste habermelo dicho si de verdad soy su padre! -.

- ¿Para que? Si al final te imprimaste de mi sobrina -.

- Pero se supone que es mi hija -.

- Bueno ahora que lo sabes, ¿te molesta que te la presente? -.

- ¿Donde esta? -.

- Cerca de aquí, iré a buscarla -.

Salió de la casa. Mamá y yo estabamos sentadas en el sofá llorando. Mi padre tenia las manos tapandole la cara y Caleb tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados. No puede ser, tengo una media hermana. Sin embargo, no la odio, pero no puedo quererla. Por culpa de esa mujer mi madre ahora esta sufriendo, y yo tambien.

- ¿Porque me hicistes esto Paul? - dijo mamá entre llantos.

- Te juro que no lo sabia Sarah, fue antes de conocerte, lo sabes -.

- Esto es demasiado, dios mio -.

- Mamá, ¿te llevo con el abuelo Jacob y la abuela Renesmee? -.

- Si hija, porfavor -.

- Vamos, adios Caleb, mamá y yo pasaremos allí la noche -.

Nos fuimos de allí. No me despedí de mi padre, estaba muy enojada con él. Nos fuimos directo a la casa Cullen, hoy pasariamos allí la noche.

Paul POV :

Estoy en shock, al parecer tengo una hija con Rachel y ni siquiera lo sabia. Por mi culpa mi Sarah esta sufriendo, y Jasmine esta enojada conmigo, ni siquiera se despidio de mí. Sin embargo Caleb se quedó conmigo, aunque por lo visto el tambien me odia, me mira con una mirada furiosa y el ceño muy fruncido. Temía que entrara en fase, despues de todo el tambien era un licantropo como yo y tenia mi mismo temperamento. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. De repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Rachel.

- Bueno, ya la traje -.

- ¿Y donde esta? - dije entre dientes.

- Maddie, pasa por favor -.

Entro una chica, con una blusa de tirantes rosa con algunos brillantitos, con un pantalon corto vaquero y unas sandalias rosa. Tenía la cabeza mirando hacia el piso. Tenía el pelo negro, largo y liso y la piel morena como yo. Cuando porfin levanto la cara, pude ver que no tenia muchas facciones mías. Sus cejas no eran como las de Rachel y tampoco como las mías, su cara era como la Rachel, su boca tampoco era de los dos, la nariz era como la ella, lo unico que parecia tener mío eran los ojos.

Aun así empezaba a dudar que fuera realmente hija mía. Noté la mirada de esa niña iba dirigida hacía la de Caleb, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. No, esto si que no. ¡Mi hijo se acaba de imprimar! ¡De la que supuestamente es mi hija!

- Caleb, no, porfavor Caleb, no -.

- Papá, yo...lo siento -.

- Dios, lo que me faltaba -.

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó Rachel.

- Que mi hijo Caleb se acaba de imprimar - dijo suspirando.

- ¿Que? ¿De quie...? - ya esta, se dio cuenta - ¡Ah no! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡NO! ¡De mi hija no! -.

- Creo que tu hija le corresponde Rachel -.

Rachel apartó su mirada de Caleb y se fijo en la niña. Caleb y ella no podían apartar sus miradas. Ella lo miraba con amor y el igual. Caleb se acercó a la chica.

- ¿Te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta mientras nuestros padres hablan? -.

- Claro - respondió la chica sonriendo.

Y salieron de la casa cogidos de la mano. Rachel se sentó a mi lado resoplando. Yo me quedé mirandola con el ceño fruncido. Ahora que me doy cuenta, se veia tan mayor. Aun asi, casi no tenía arrugas.

- Dime Rachel, ¿para que vinistes realmente? -.

- Mira Paul, voy a ser sincera, en realidad Madeleine no es tu hija, lo inventé para poner celosa a mi sobrina, quería darte una sorpresa, pero tu hija se puso un poco pesada asi que se me ocurrio hacer esto, lo siento -.

- ¿¡Que! ¿¡Quieres decir que Sarah esta llorando por nada! ¡Por dios Rachel! ¡Estas loca! -.

- Perdona - solo dijo eso.

- Y encima mi hijo se acaba de imprimar de tu hija -.

- Si, y no me voy a oponer -.

- ¿Que edad tiene Maddie? -.

- Tiene 13 años -.

- La misma que mis hijos, aunque aparenten mas -.

- ¿Porque aparentan mas? -.

- Jasmine aparenta 15 porque tiene algo de vampiro y Caleb aparenta 18 porque como todo hombre lobo, al evolucionar crece, se pone fuerte, se vuelve mas alto y todo su organismo cambia -.

- Ah -.

- A ver como le explicamos esto a Sarah y Jasmine -.

- Lo siento -.

- Esta bien tranquila -.

- Ahora vete a tu casa, son las 3 de la mañana y es tarde -.

- Esta bien, nos vemos luego -.

- Adíos -.

Y se fue. Estoy metido en un lío. Haber como le explico esto a Sarah.

Caleb POV :

¡Siiiiii! ¡Me acabo de imprimar de la niña mas linda del mundo! Tiene mi edad, pero por culpa de mi estado licantropo-vampirico parece que le lleve 5 años mas. Es completamente humana pero es mi prima, por lo tanto es una Black. Es tan hermosa y tiene una sonrisa que me cautiva. Pero teniamos que volver la casa. Cuando llegamos su madre la estaba llamando. Yo le había confesado que me había imprimado de ella. Un poco rapido si, pero es que soy un impaciente. Sin embargo ella me sonrio y dijo que quería ser mi novia. Asi que cuando se iba a ir, nos besamos dejando a mi padre y a su madre con la boca abierta.

Al parecer irá al instituto de la reserva. Así que podre verla las veces que quiere cuando comienzen las clases. Lo estoy deseando.

Sarah POV :

Al día siguiente.

Paul me estaba llamando, pero yo estaba muy deprimida y no tenía ganas de cogerlo. Cuando le conté a mi padre lo que había pasado, se puso furioso, dijo que nunca se lo perdonaría a Paul y a Rachel. El movil seguia sonando y al final lo cogí con pesadez.

- ¿Que quieres? -.

- Sarah mi amor, dejame explicarte -.

- ¿Explicarme que? ¿Que me has engañado? -.

- No mi amor, todo fue una broma de Rachel, ella se lo inventó -.

- ¿Que? -.

- Si, dijo que era porque Jasmine se puso pesada con ella y las quería poner celosas pero ya se disculpo -.

- No me lo puedo creer -.

- Ah, hay algo más...-.

- Dime -.

- Verás, Caleb...-.

- ¿Que? ¿Que pasa con Caleb? -.

- Se ha imprimado de su hija -.

- ¿¡Queeeeeeeeeee! - grité y al parecer no era la unica.

Toda la familia Cullen, incluidos mi padre y mi madre calleron detras de la puerta en el piso de mi habitacion. ¡Me estaban espiando! Todos me miraron con una sonrisa comica en la cara. Eso me dio ganas de reirme. Pero era momento de ponerse seria. Mi hijo se ha imprimado. Su imprimacion es su prima. Supuestamente era hija de Paul. El mundo se esta volviendo loco y yo no se que hacer. Rapidamente salí de la casa Cullen con Jasmine y volvimos con Paul, que cuando me vio me besó apasionadamente. Sin embargo yo me separé de él y corrí hacia donde estaba Caleb, lo abrazé y lo miré con ternura.

- Oh Caleb, felicidades por imprimarte, aunque no me alegro mucho de que sea de esa niña -.

- Ya mamá, pero la quiero y ella tambien me quiere -.

- Bueno, que sean felices hijo -.

- Gracias mamá -.

Nos abrazamos y estuvimos asi un rato hasta que me dijo que tenía que irse porque había quedado con esa niña.

- Caleb, no olvides que mañana tienes tu primer dia de instituto en la reserva, no llegues tarde -.

- Si mamá, adios -.

- Jasmine ¿y tu que vas a hacer? -.

- Pues Embry quedó en que vendría buscarme -.

- Dime algo hija, ¿tu amas a Embry? -.

- Si mamá, porsupuesto que lo amo -.

- Entonces se feliz con él cariño -.

- Si mamá lo seré -.

En ese momento Embry tocó la puerta, Jasmine corrió hacia él y se fueron. Asi me quedé sola en casa con Paul. Mis hijos ya han hecho su vida, desearía tener otro bebé. Pero no se como reaccionaría mi familia. Noté que Paul me estaba mirando y le sonreí. Lo he decidido, tendré otro bebé. Paul se acercó hacía mi y me beso. Fuimos a la habitacion de arriba y empezamos deberes.

* * *

><p><strong>He vueltooooooooooo !<strong>

**Perdon por la demora, he estado terriblemente ocupada.**

**Pero ahora me pondré a trabajar en mas capitulos.**

**Disfruten este cap, porque vendrán muchos mas.**

**Espero que no hayan pensado que los habia abandonado.**

**Porque volví con nuevos y renovados capitulos.**

**Bueno, dejen sus reviews please.**

**Bye bye**


End file.
